Sailor Sun
by Psycho Craziee
Summary: The stories of the Sailor Sun Scouts. I wrote this a while back...I'm not a fan of Sailor Moon anymore O.o
1. Introduction

Sailor Sun  
By: Marisa EA Ranalli  
http://www.cyan-blue.com/  
  
  
Eh, this stuff was written anywhere from 1996-1999.  
I used to like Sailor Moon, I don't anymore.  
  
I made my own group of Sailor Scouts called the Sailor Sun Scouts.  
The original idea of 'Sailor Moon' belongs to its rightful owners. 


	2. Episode 201

It was recess and five girls were walking around in the schoolyard. It was a nice day. The sun was shining and it was warm. All of a sudden something fell out of the sky and crashed into the ground. One of the girls named Merissa looked. The thing had split in half and pink smoke came out of it. Merissa didn't care. The girls walked away. 

Next recess they went outside. 

Merissa: Nicki, can I show you something? 

Ina: What is it? 

Merissa: I don't really know! 

Sandra: What are you talking about now? 

Krista: Yeah! 

Nicki: I don't know. 

Merissa: Well, last recess I saw something fall out of the sky and crash into the ground. When I looked at it, it cracked in half and pink smoke came out of it. 

Sandra: Ok, then where is it? 

Merissa: Right there. 

Everyone(except for Merissa): What's that?!? 

Four of those things had fallen to the floor. All the girls had one. They all cracked in half. Beside Nicki, yellow smoke came out. Beside Ina, green smoke came out. Beside Sandra, blue smoke came out. Beside Krista, purple smoke came out. Everyone grabbed theirs. Krista thought it wads made of glass. 

After school everyone went straight home. Merissa saw her sister Kiara. Kiara said she saw a glass marble crash in front of her and blacksmoke came out of it. Now Merissa knew what crashed in front of her, a glass marble! 

Merissa: Now lets go watch Sailor Moon! 

Kiara: Ok! 

Soon it was time to go to sleep. Merissa heard a noise coming from her closet. She crept quietly to her closet and opened the door. To her surprise, she saw Sailor Chibi Moon! She was all tied up. Merissa untied the rope. It was blue and felt like wet clay. 

Sailor Chibi Moon: Did you find a glass marble? 

Merissa: Yes. So did five other people. 

Sailor Chibi Moon: Ok, whenever there is a monster you say Sun Power. Now say it. 

Merissa: Sun Power!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Now Merissa almost looked like Sailor Moon! 

Merissa: Why were you in my closet? 

Sailor Chibi Moon: A monster attacked me. Why else would I be in your closet! 

All of a sudden Merissa was flying! She said, "Number 1!" Soon she saw Nicki and she said,"So what! I'm number 2! " I'm number 3! That's always me!" said Ina. After that no one came for a while. By surprise a "Number 4" and then a "Number 5" by Sandra and Krista. Everyone was excited. Sandra screamed so loud everyone thought they were death! "Number 6!!!" Krista said,"Who is that?" "It's meeeeeeeee!" Kiara was number 6. 

They saw a planet dead ahead. They tried to turn but they couldn't. They went straight through it! They went landed on a floor. 

Linite: " So number 1 Sailor Sun, number 2 Sailor Chibi Neptune, number 3 Sailor Chibi Pluto, number 4 Sailor Chibi Saturn, number 5 Sailor Chibi Uranus, and number 6 Sailor Star. What a pleasant surprise. You'll never beat me leader!(She was pointing at Sailor Sun) I'm Linite. I know all about you! 

When Linite said that Sailor Chibi Pluto threw a fork at her. Sailor Sun put her fingers out straight and rays came out of them! 

Merissa: Those were Sun Rays! Everyone make up an attack! 

Soon there were so many attacks Linite couldn't see. All the Sailor Scouts put their hands together. Sailor Sun said she saw this on a show. 

Merissa: Now, everyone say their Sailor Scout name! 

Everyone did and Linite was gone. The next thing they noticed they were back where they were suppose to be. 


	3. Episode 202

Merissa is stuck at home with strep throat. 

Merissa: Ever since Dani had come along nothing has been going right. Everyone seems to be avoiding me and her except fot Teeny, Joan, Ina, Victoria, and Nicki. 

*Knock At The Door* 

Merissa: Come in! 

Sandra, Krista, Ina: We quit! 

Merissa: Quit what? 

Krista: Being one is weird enough. 

Sandra: I know, and you being the leader is just stupid. 

Merissa: How can you quit? 

*Everyone Hands Marbles to Merissa and They Leave* 

In another place, Victoria, Teeny, Joan, Nicki and Dani are walking to the movies when... 

Teeny: How is that thing moving so fast? 

Victoria: What is it? 

Nicki: Did Merissa ever tell you about the marbles? 

Joan: No... 

Nicki: Oh. O.K. Just stay where you are and don't move no matter what. 

Dani: There coming right at us!!!! 

Everyone except for Nicki:AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! 

Nicki: *sweatdrop* 

The marbles all crashed and smoke came out of them. For Teeny, green smoke came out. For Victoria, purple smoke came out. For Joan, orange smoke came out. For Dani, blue smoke came out. Nicki was amazed. 

Dani: Let's call Merissa and tell her what just happened! 

Dani called Merissa on her cell phone and Merissa was amazed too. Merissa was very worried though. What would happen if Krista, Sandra or Ina told anyone about their identity? 


	4. Episode 203

Krista: You gonna do somethin' about it Ina? 

Sandra: Yeah, I never liked you. 

Ina: As least I'm not a show off. I'm going back with Merissa. 

Krista: Fine, go ahead. 

At Merissa's house, Nicki, Dani, Joan, Teeny, and Victoria were talking about what happened the previous day. 

Victoria: You know, I'm not a big fan of Sailor Moon, the whole thing is just stupid. 

Merissa: Well sorry, this is how it has to be. 

Teeny: O.k then. What Sailor Scouts are we? 

Nicki: Well I'm Sailor Chibi Neptune, and Merissa is Sailor Sun. 

Kiara: *Walks in the room* I'm Sailor Star. 

Merissa: You'll have to find out. 

Nicki: Does everyone have those marble looking things? 

Dani: Oh no! I can't find mine!! 

Joan: Where did you leave it? 

Dani: Oh wait.... It's in my desk at school. 

Victoria: The school is still open, why don't you go and get it? 

Dani: Okay... 

Dani goes to Holy Angels and gets her marble when... 

Sandra: Ina's such a loser! 

Krista: I know! I can't believe I was her friend! 

Dani: Why don't you just stop making fun of people? 

Sandra: Who asked you to talk? 

Krista: I suggest you leave us alone. 

Dani gets pushed out the door and her marble falls to the floor. Krista picks it up. 

Krista: Oh, you' re the new Sailor Sun Scout, right. 

Sandra: What???? She replaced US? 

Dani: I gotta go! Give me that back!!! 

Krista: Why should I? 

Dani: Cause I'll get really mad!!! 

Dani lunges towards Krista and she drops it out of her hand. Krista and Sandra walk away laughing. 

Back at Merissa's house... 

Victoria holds the marble in her hand high and nothing happens. 

Victoria: What is this supposed to do than make a fool out of me? 

Merissa: Well, Joan tried it and now she is Sailor Comet. 

Joan: I loved those colours on my suit!! Orange!! 

Nicki: Hey Dani! Why don't you try it? 

Dani: Uh...okay... 

Dani transforms into Sailor Earth. Blue and Green are the colours on her Sailor Suit. 

Teeny tries too and she turns into Sailor Mirai Pluto. She is green and gold. 

Victoria tries once more and transforms into Sailor Chibi Galaxy. Her Sailor Suit is purple and black. 

Everyone is so excited just as Ina walks into the room. 

Nicki: Ina! What's wrong? 

Ina: Ummmmmm... Merissa.... I want to be SailorChibi Pluto again. 


	5. Episode 204

Ina wanted to be a Sailor Sun Scout again. 

Ina: Please, I wont do something stupid like that ever again. 

Teeny: We should give her another chance... 

Merissa: Ok, then. Now remember you cannot tell anyone about your identity and you are Sailor Chibi Pluto. 

Teeny: Yea!! Ina's back! 

Dani: Ummm... Aren't we all forgetting something? 

Joan: What? 

Dani: That we have a problem with Krista and Sandra. They seemed very jealous that I was now a Sailor Scout. 

Kiara: You told them?!? 

Dani: No, I..I...I dropped the marble right in front of them today and Krista almost didn't give it back and Sandra was about to explode with rage bacause I "replaced" her. 

Victoria: That's not good at all... 

Ina: We should get them back.... 

Merissa: That's not a good idea, we can get in serious trouble. 

Nicki: Let's all think of something tonight. I gotta go, bye. 

The next day comes. Everyone is at school but something very bad happened. The teacher annouced that three students were missing. They were Sandra, Krista, and Kathy. 

Kathy was a new student that was always in a grumpy mood. She always got in trouble. 

The teacher also announced that if anyone knows what happened they should confess. 

Dani put her hand up. 

Dani: Yesterday after school, I came back to get my "pen" and Krista and Sandra stated bullying me and took my "pen". Finally I got it back and they walked away laughing. 

Mr. Jar: Were did you last see them? 

Dani: Going out into the playground near the playstructure. 

The teacher asked again but no one else knew anything. 

At recess the Sailor Sun Scouts gathered near the playstructure. 

Ina: Why didn't you tell us this happened? 

Joan: We are just soooo disapointed in you. 

Merissa: Let's all go search around the playground for clues. 

Everyone breaks up into groups to look for clues. 

Merissa: What's that? 

Teeny: Weird things are happening...Blair Witch Project!!! 

Merissa: *sweatdrops* 

Joan: Umm...there is this little orange piece of play-do thing falling from the sky... 

Dani: Umm..Same with me... 

Merissa: *Reaches out to grab her's and it glows in her hand* Cool! It is a pink stick with a sun sign on it!!! 

Everyone else does the same. 

In another area near Kiara, Nicki, Ina, and Victoria are seaching when the same thing happens to them. 

Kiara walks away from her friends to find her sister, Merissa. Something that looks like a starfish comes right in front of Kiara's face and she freezes and disapears into thin air... 

Kiara: Hello..... Merissa..........Is anyone there? 


	6. Episode 205

Last Time....Ina became a Sailor Sun Scout again and Kathy, Sandra, Krista, and Kiara disapeared. 

Merissa: Be-Be, have you seen Kiara? 

Be-Be: No, sorry. 

Be-Be was Kiara's best friend. 

Merissa: Did anything strange happen? 

Be-Be: No, she just said she was going to find you. 

Merissa walked forward and soon saw a black stick with a star on it. She assumed it was Kiara's since she was Sailor Star. Everyone came running up to her. 

Joan: Victoria disapeared into thin air! 

Ina: She dropped her stick too! 

Meanwhile... 

Kiara: Hello? Is anyone here? 

Victoria: Kiara? Is that you? It's so dark I can't see. 

Kiara: Yeah it's me. 

Dani: Do you think there is some sort of portal? 

Teeny: It could be the Negaverse, just like in Sailor Moon. 

Nicki: Maybe it's because of Kathy... 

All of a sudden, in another part of the school yard, there was another scream. Everyone rushed over. A starfish came out of nowhere and landed on a girl named Nilly's, head. She fell unconious and dissspeared. Merissa quickly ran and grabbed her, and they both dissapeared. 

Joan: Merissa!!! 

Ina: Now we're stuck with no idea of what's happening. 

In the dark dimention... 

Merissa: Nilly...are you okay? 

There was a faint light up ahead. Merissa decided to carry her up to it to see if there was anything wrong. 

Merissa: Nilly??? 

All of a sudden, she woke up and floated up. There was a sign on her head, it was an eight. Her eyes were all red. 

As her eyes and the eight on her head started to glow, a sun shape on Merissa's head started to glow and Merissa fainted. Aparantly, it was just a decoy to get Merissa into the dimention. 


End file.
